Usalia
Usalia is a playable character from Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. She is the heiress of the Toto Bunny Netherworld, a peaceful Netherworld where demons who do not wish to fight reside. Due to this, she is rather pacifistic and questions if revenge is truly a reason to fight. A curse was placed on her by Majorita, a subordinate of Void Dark, which causes her to become violently berserk if she does not regularly eat curry, which became her favorite food as a result. She rides on a large yellow Prinny who fights with her. Appearance Usalia is short young demon with short blonde hair, and red eyes. She has bunny like earmuffs, wears a yellow slightly oversized jacket, white scarf and leotard, black pantyhose, and white bunny slippers. Personality Growing up in a peaceful Netherworld, Usalia is a polite and well behaved girl. She ends most of her sentances with "Plip/Pyun". She loves to eat curry due to the curse placed on her. Usalia seeks revenge on Majorita for the murder of her parents. Story ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Usalia was born as the daughter of the Overlords of the Toto Bunny Netherworld. Unlike other Overlords, Usalia's parents were peaceful demons who ruled with benevolence and kindness rather than through strength and displays of force. As a result, Usalia and her parents were loved by both the citizens and the Prinnies with Usalia ready to succeed her parents as the Overlord to continue that peace. One day, Majorita appeared and put a diabolical curse on Usalia that would turn her into a vicious beast and ultimately kill her. Additionally, the curse carried a rather cruel twist; if Usalia continued to eat carrots, her favorite food at the time, it would accelerate the curse. Conversely, if she ate curry, her least favorite food at the time, then the effects of the curse would be abated temporarily. Marjorita then gave Usalia's parents an ultimatum: she would remove the curse if Toto Bunny obeyed her for 100 days. Since they had no other way of saving Usalia, her parents and Toto Bunny as a whole reluctantly agreed. From that day forward, Marjorita invoked a nightmarish existence for the citizens of Toto Bunny such as forcing them to become soldiers for the Lost and/or sending them on suicide missions. Although Usalia knew that curry would stave off the effects of the curse, she grew tired of eating curry all the time and would sometimes run away from the table. Her parents, in an effort to help her stave off the curse, developed a recipe that made the curry sweet rather than spicy so that she would love it. When it was finally served to her, and despite the fact that she actually really liked the curry, she told her parents that it was terrible and ran off in a fit. Later, when Usalia had calmed down from her tantrum and returned, she found that Majorita had brutally murdered her parents and revealed that she never planned to remove the curse. Just as Majorita was getting ready to kill her, Usalia was saved by the soldiers and Prinnies in the castle, which bought her enough time to escape. Since then, Usalia had been on the run from Majorita and the Lost Army, riddled with guilt over the fact that the last words she spoke to her parents were so immature and harsh. Gameplay Usalia stands out as a tank who can take advantage of either monster weapon type. She has slightly lower-than-average HP in exchange for high DEF and RES. Her native Evility is "Anti-Bully Aura" which reduces the damage taken by both her and adjacent allies by 10% for every adjacent ally. After clearing Chapter 10, Usalia unlocks a second unique Evility, "Precious People", which increases her ATK by 20% for every adjacent ally. The choice of monster weapon greatly affects her style of play. With the INT weapon, she has more RES, filling her out more as a tank and helping her survive the more difficult parts of the main story. When equpped with an ATK weapon, she is able to take advantage of ATK raising common evilities and becomes a high potential burst damager late in levels. Her Overload, Murmur of Rage, allows her to be able to deal a great number of attacks in a single turn while also being given access to the 3x3 skill "Berserk Stream". Additionally, she deals damage to all enemies on the map, and does a support attack after every attack launched by an ally regardless of distance. Trivia *Usalia's name is based on the Japanese word for Rabbit, Usagi. Gallery Portraits= UsaliaportraitD5.png|Usalia's portrait in Disgaea 5 UsaliaberzerkportraitD5.png|Usalia's rage portrait in Disgaea 5 |-|Cut-Ins = UsaliacutinD5.png|Usalia's Cut-in image in Disgaea 5 UsaliaberzerkcutinD5.png|Usalia's rage Cut-in image in Disgaea 5 |-|Sprites = UsaliaspriteD5.png|Usalia's sprite in Disgaea 5 Usaliasprite2D5.png|Usalia's sprite (with Prinny) in Disgaea 5 UsaliaberserkspriteD5.png|Usalia's rage sprite in Disgaea 5 Navigation Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Overlords Category:Disgaea RPG Characters